newedenslfandomcom-20200213-history
New Eden Backstory
In the year 2029, all life in the human world had reached an apex. Technology was the key to the future. Humanity basked in its glory and marveled at their own accomplishments. No power was greater than the swollen ego of the people. The ego that fueled their hunger, their greed, and their undoing. At the end of the year 2029, during holiday celebrations, something went wrong. The great plan was tossed, and the infrastructure humanity came to depend on failed. Computers crashed globally, causing everything to go spiraling out of control. Transit slammed to a halt. Banks records vanished . Government structure deteriorated. Food supplies were looted and hoarded. The people became gripped by their fear. No one knew what to do, or where to go. It was during this massive upheaval that strange beings rose from the shadows. Mythic creatures no one believed could exist walked into the sun and presented the people with hope. These beings had been in hiding for longer than anyone can prove. They have been kept their by an elite society of men in power. Now, with the fall of society, these beings have no one to hide them, and no one to protect them. They brought with them ancient arts long believed fable. Capable of amazing magical skills, these being helped craft a new society. A society where people could have hope for a future. The people began to learn the arts of magic, some being more inclined than others. At its core, this may have seemed like a step in the right direction, but with power comes hunger. People became divided. Race wars broke out among the frightened and ignorant. The inclined began using magical prowess as a means to amass wealth and power. Anarchy had been replaced with powerful beings taking what they wanted with force. However, there is always a balance to the universe. With emerging powerful magic users, there was a need for an offset. The non magical members of this new world sought a power of their own. Technology would begin to resurface. Engineers would hone their skill and craft a new technology. With this new wave of technological expansion came the Megacorps. These massive monuments to the greed of the people rose forth from the ashes of our anarchy. Taking all things into them, they became a sort of new government. The Megacorps created a new currency system, and with it, a new society. They rebuilt cities and created machines to work, to control, and to organize our world. They also created more conflict. The Megacorps started wars with the world, with the people, and with each other. They did everything they could to gain power and control. It is because of this, that new groups arose, specialists of war who did the things no one else could. In this chaotic world where magic and technology clash and people hate and fear one another, there was a small exodus toward hope. A group of people of all races gathered. They were scared of this world, they desired something better. They feared the wars and the Megacorps, so they left the re-civilized world in search of a place to be safe. What the found was something wonderful. A valley in the mountains, untouched by the devastation that had destroyed the rest of the world. Here they would settle, here they would rebuild, here they would have peace. Here, is New Eden. New Eden was ideally meant to be a new, utopian, society. Where all races and belief systems had a place to be safe and happy. But even the most noble of ideals is not immune to failure. New Eden was meant to be a safe haven for everyone, but has fallen to the fears of the weak. Tensions climb as the fragile home they worked to build may begin to crumble. In the end, who would prevail? The might of men? The savagery of beasts? Will technology eradicate magic? Or maybe, just maybe, hope has one more chance to bring people to their promised land...